Konoha High School
by TehMudkipz13
Summary: All is fair in love and war. Unless you're in high school, then love seems impossible and war is inescapable.


Konoha High School

Summary: All is fair in love and war. Unless you're in high school, then love seems impossible and war is inescapable.  
Pairings: Too many to count •3•  
Rating: T because of Hidan, Anista and ShiShi.

Chapter 1: First Impressions

It was 7:30 am, on the first day of school. Most people were on the way to school, but a certain blonde-haired brother-sister duo was still at home.  
"DEIDARA, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" ShiShi yelled.  
Said boy woke with a start, and upon seeing his little sister's face, immediately cringed.  
"We have school today! We have to be there in half an hour! Get your ass moving!" She shouted.  
Deidara immediately ran out of his bed. 'Damn alarm, didn't even work.' He thought as he got ready.  
ShiShi sighed. As much as she loved her brother, sometimes the little things just set her off. Much like one word could do to one of his homemade explosions.  
She walked into the living room, getting Deidara's backpack ready. He ran into the room five minutes later, pulling on his uniform coat and a waffle in his mouth. ShiShi held out his backpack to him, and he snatched it from her and ran out to the car, his little sister following.  
The two were on the road, and thankfully Deidara's hands were on the wheel, his waffle eaten and his coat all the way on. ShiShi was lost in thought, until her brother's voice snapped her back into reality.  
"Ready for your first day, un?" He asked her, and she nodded.  
"Yep. Although I'm kind of scared the upperclassmen will pick on me, since I'm a freshman and all." She said, fixing her skirt.  
Deidara just chuckled. "You'll be fine, un. Besides, if they make the stupid decision to pick on you, I'll deal with them myself."  
ShiShi laughed with him. "Yeah," she said. "Unless they have no clue what you do with explosions."  
And with that note, Deidara turned up the music, and the two of them started singing along to the radio, because that's just how they roll.

"You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug," ShiShi sang under her breath, already in her seat, and the song that she and Deidara had been singing in the car stuck in her head. But that was okay, because she loved the song.  
"You can be the outcast, you can be the backlash of somebody's lack of love," She continued her song as she observed the class. She didn't know anyone here, but that was no surprise. She had just moved here, anyways. The rest of the class was pretty crazy, minus a spiky-haired raven in the back who appeared to be sleeping.  
"Or you can start speaking up." She concluded the segment as the teacher walked in, a man by the name of Jiraya. The rest of the class settled into their desks, grouped into fours, and ShiShi finally got to see who her three table mates were. Not that they probably cared who she was, though.  
The first to sit down was a girl with pale lavender eyes and dark blue hair that went halfway down her back. Next was a blonde boy with blue eyes, and were those...whiskers? ShiShi shook her head. Impossible. She also noted that when the blonde sat down, the bluenette blushed slightly. The two of them talked to each other, completely ignoring ShiShi. She sighed. Should've expected that.  
The third person sat down, a redheaded boy with aquamarine eyes that looked like they were rimmed in thick eyeliner. She mentally laughed. 'Hah, gayyyyy!'  
"Alright, class, I want it completely quiet. I'm going to call attendance, then we'll start class. Raise your hand when I call your name." The teacher called out. Roll call could be fun to ShiShi, due to the fact that she mentally made fun of them.  
"Haruno, Sakura."  
'Her hair can NOT be natural. Wait, is that even a chick?'  
"Hyuuga, Hinata."  
'So that's the bluenette chick's name...'  
"Hyuuga, Neji."  
'What is up with his hair? It's so damn long.'  
"Inuzuka, Kiba."  
'I thought we weren't allowed to have pets in school...maybe it's different here.'  
"Nara, Shikamaru."  
'Oh, it's the sleeping kid.'  
"Sabaku, Gaara."  
'Oh hey, eyeliner boy.'  
"Sabaku, Kankuro."  
'He looks like a cat. Kinda.'  
"Sabaku, Temari."  
'How many of these Sabakus are there?!'  
"Sukoshi, Koneko."  
'Cat freak, anyone?'  
"Uchiha, Sasuke."  
'Duckbutt. Lawlz.'  
"Uzumaki, Karin."  
'Red hair and red eyes...ya don't see that much these days.'  
"Uzumaki, Naruto."  
'Whiskered boy...'  
"Yamanaka, Ino."  
'Her hair's really pretty...'  
The teacher had finished roll call, and looked up from the sheet. "Anyone who's name I didn't call?"  
ShiShi realized he didn't call her name, and raised her hand. The teacher looked at her, studying her.  
"Ya sure you're in this class right now?" He asked, probably wondering why she looked so...out of place.  
"It says so on my schedule." ShiShi replied, and took out the schedule as he was walking over to her. She handed it to him, and he took it and looked it over.  
He looked up. "You're new here, aren't you?"  
She nodded, and swallowed the lump in her throat. The rest of the class was looking at her, studying her, analyzing her, sizing her up, and probably figuring out how to humiliate her most. A bit of heat rushed to her face.  
"That's why you weren't on the roll. They only had the kids coming from the middle school here on the roll. What's your name?" He asked her, giving her a welcoming smile.  
"Iwa. Tenshi Tamashī Iwa. But I go by ShiShi." She replied.  
"Well, Iwa, welcome to Konoha. Where ya from?" He asked, and she felt her palms starting to sweat from all the staring stressing her out.  
"O-out of country." She mentally scolded herself for stuttering.  
"Cool." Jiraya nodded, and turned and walked to the board. She sat down, still feeling stares on her as she did. At least her red face was cooling. Oh, how she hated talking in front of the entire class.  
"Alright, kiddos! I'm Jiraya, your English teacher, but you already knew that. Since today is the first day of school, I want you to get to know each other, even better than you already do. And don't leave ShiShi out, either." The teacher said, and the kids immediately went to talk with their friends. ShiShi slumped in her seat. Of course they'd ignore the part about leaving her out.  
That was what she thought, until the Sabaku girl-what was her name? Temari, that's right-came up to her and sat next to her.  
"I feel so sorry for you." She sympathized.  
ShiShi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"You have to sit next to my brother." Temari smiled.  
ShiShi also cracked a grin. "Hey, what's up with his eyeliner? Is he gay?"  
Temari looked at ShiShi, emerald eyes meeting cerulean ones. Temari snorted, trying to hold in a laugh.  
"It's not eyeliner," She snickered. "And do you have something against gays?"  
ShiShi shook her head. "No, my older brother is gay. I don't judge. Is he actually gay?"  
"We have no idea. He's never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend." Temari shrugged.  
ShiShi grinned. Temari seemed cool enough, and they'd get plenty of laughs out of making fun of her brothers.  
"Alright, everybody! Shut up so I can give you your first assignment!" Jiraiya shouted, and Temari and ShiShi both turned towards the teacher.  
"Just because I like torturing new kids, I'm going to make you all play karaoke." Jiraiya explained. Some people groaned. Temari fist pumped the air, and ShiShi smirked.  
"Also, it has to be solo." Jiraiya added. More groans ensued.  
"Any volunteers?" Jiraiya asked, and ShiShi stood up and raised her hand, shouting, "I volunteer as tribute!"  
The class burst into laughs, and ShiShi went up to where Jiraiya had set up the karaoke mic.  
"Pick a song." Jiraiya handed the blonde newbie an iPod touch, with a song selection screen pulled up. She scrolled through, eventually finding the perfect song, and clicked on it. The music started, just whistling, because the vocals were supposed to accompany the whistling later on. She took a deep breath, and with her palms sweating, she began.  
"Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing by the dance floor  
Drinking by the bar  
Tonight we gonna be  
Shining like a star  
And we don't give a what  
Cuz that's just who we are"  
Her nerves had been really bad when she started, but once she started singing, it was like she was singing to her iPod in her room. She didn't feel people watching her, the nerves went away, and she was just singing to her hearts content.  
"And we are, we are we are we are we are,  
The crazy kids, them crazy them crazy kids  
And we are we are we are, we are we are  
The crazy kids, we are the!  
We are the crazy people"  
At that point, she was dancing around with the mic, not a single care was given at that moment by her. She could be crazy when she sang, she knew, but if people didn't like it? Well, haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate.  
Time to start rapping.

She sat, leaning against the wall while she waited for her brother. Like she had been for twenty minutes. She huffed, her bangs flying up, then settling back in the annoying way they lay.  
Stupid Jashin-damned son of a bitch bastard cowlick. And at this point, she could say the same thing about her brother.  
She huffed again, knowing it wouldn't help, but it let a small bit of anger out. She then let her mind wander to earlier that day, and smirked to herself.  
After her performance, she had looked around to see her classmates cheering, the door open, and a bunch of people from surrounding classes had come in and watched. Temari had even filmed the whole thing, giving her a thumbs up and a grin.  
"You ready to go, un?" Her brother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded.  
"Glad you finally remembered I was waiting." She remarked, and Deidara scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Sorry, un." He grinned at her. "Got caught up talking with somebody."  
She noticed the light blush on his cheeks, and instantly knew what had happened.  
"Wow, a crush that quick? Damn, Dei. This guy has to be insanely hot to get your attention so fast." She said, teasing him. He blushed more.  
"...he is. He's just...gorgeous." Deidara started going off into dream land, and ShiShi had to turn him so he didn't walk the wrong way.  
"So...what's his name?" She asked, and he snapped out of his day dream.  
"Huh? Oh. Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." He told her, a slight blush on his face.  
Uchiha... "Does he have a little brother? Because there's a Sasuke Uchiha in my class."  
He nodded. "Yeah, he does. Why? You crushing on the younger Uchiha?"  
ShiShi snorted when Deidara started wriggling his eyebrows. "You wish. Nah, Duckbutt is a stuck up jerk, from the looks of things."  
Deidara slumped. ShiShi laughed, and patted his back to let him know it was all okay.


End file.
